How to Bug, Date, and Love a Demon
by Jenstone2
Summary: When Shaera takes her two friends to Skyward Sword, Ghirahim takes Shaera to a cliff to see a sunset. Being the obnoxious person she is, Shaera and her friends decide to annoy... everyone but themselves. Shaera x Ghirahim, Sylvia x Link.


**Ellooo! This story includes three of my OC's... bugging Ghirahim until he dies. X.X Sounds cool, right? **

**Good. Now read. **

**IF YOU HAVE HEARD THIS BEFORE U R AWESOME: **

**Every  
Villian  
Is  
Lemons**

**;)**

* * *

"Watch and learn," Shaera told her friends, aiming the portal gun at her house wall. Sylvia watched with her same passionate look in her eyes, while Marie stared at the wall almost evilly.

"Er... how d-do you know it will work?" Sylvia asked Shaera, stuttering. Shaera turned and smiled at her friend.

"Because I happen to be an expert," Shaera joked. Marie rolled her eyes, looking down into her lap and doodling a picture of Shadow in her journal. Sylvia turned to look at Marie's drawing.

"Good job, Marie," Sylvia complimented. "You're so good... do you think you could draw Link for me?" Marie looked up at Sylvia and nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "Yeah. I could draw Link for you in just a few minutes." Sylvia smiled.

"Thanks..."

Shaera chuckled to herself. They were all so different, but they all seemed to get along in their own ways. Sylvia was kind and shy, Marie was a bit... "violent" and had anger issues, and she, herself, was average. Nice, angered at the things that really made people mad, but creative.

"Done!" Shaera shouted, causing Marie and Sylvia to stare at her in alarm.

A portal... leading to the bottom of the pit in the Sealed Grounds. Shaera quickly jumped through, looking around. Marie and Sylvia quickly followed Shaera.

"Ah..." Shaera mumbled. "It's great to be back."

Sylvia rubbed the back of her head. "Is Link here?"

Shaera shrugged. "Maybe... he should be. Everyone should be."

Sylvia began to walk up from the pit, using hand motions to tell her friends to follow.

* * *

"Aw... crap..." Marie mumbled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That walk was so tiring... I'm going to faint."

Sylvia giggled, and Shaera smiled.

Marie pulled out her notebook, flipping to a blank page. "You wanted Link... I give you Link."

Sylvia gasped and raced over to Marie, watching her draw.

"Shaera?"

Shaera looked up, staring at the figure in front of her.

"Link?" Shaera called, and Sylvia and Marie looked up as well.

Link smiled, and Shaera raced up to him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Aw darn, Link!" Shaera said. "I missed you so much..."

Link smirked. "You better of missed me," he joked. "But I think I know someone you missed more."

Shaera grit her teeth, smiling. "...Ghiri...?"

Link nodded, rolling his eyes at the nickname Shaera had given Ghirahim. "Faron," he instructed. "Go before he leaves."

Shaera let go of Link, running behind Link and into the temple.

* * *

"Ghirahim?" Shaera yelled as soon as she was behind the temple. "You here?" Then she remembered what Link said.

"Oh yeah..." Shaera mumbled. "Faron."

She continued walking, climbed the log, and continued down the path towards Faron.

"Kwee?"

Shaera turned around, noticing a Kikwi was beside her.

"Hey Machi," Shaera said. "Do you know where lord Ghirahim is?"

Machi nodded. "Kweee... He is by one of the sparkly mushrooms... Kikwi!"

Shaera nodded. "Thanks, Machi!"

Shaera continued walking until she entered... the "center" or "meeting place" of Faron Woods.

"Ghirahim?" Shaera called again. A hand gripped her arm, turning her around.

"Didn't think you'd come back," Ghirahim said, pulling Shaera into a hug with him.

"Of course I would," Shaera said, "you're the highlight of this place."

Ghirahim smiled, and Shaera giggled. Ghirahim truly had no idea how he somehow fell in love with a human... an _obnoxious _one at that. But Shaera knew how to handle a sword, throw a dagger, without being stupid.

Shaera broke the hug, staring up at Ghirahim. Ghirahim leaned down a bit, because he was taller than her. Shaera smiled, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his.

Ghirahim kept his eyes open, wrapping his arms around her waist. They held it for a few seconds, then they broke away.

Shaera smiled again, wrapping her arms around Ghirahim's chest again, burring her head in his chest. Ghirahim kissed her forehead, smiling.

"You get back to the Sealed Grounds now," he said. "I'll meet you the in a bit, I want to show you something."

Shaera nodded. "Okay Ghiri. See you tonight."

* * *

"You must be Sylvia," Link said to Sylvia. "Shaera told me all about you. You seem really nice."

Sylvia blushed. "Thank you... Shaera told me all about you as well."

Link smiled when he saw Sylvia blush, and Sylvia blushed even more.

Shaera raced up to Link, grabbing his arm. "Guess what?" She said. Link raised a brow.

"Ghiri was there, and he wants to show me something!"

Link rolled his eyes. He wasn't too excited that his friend, who was his companion for a long time, was in love with his enemy. Who tried to kill both of them.

Shaera squealed, letting go of Link's arm and running over to her friends. The daily hyper Shaera.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
